A little extra
by Parissnow
Summary: You guys wanted another Zeke and Tris. Here you go. Beatrice Prior has just chosen her faction. She is now Dauntless. But she all to quickly realizes that if she is to get through initiation. She needs to be better, become better. She needs a little extra. And after a lot of begging and a very large favor offered Uriah convinces Zeke he is the man for the Job.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for letting me know man. :) I've sorted it.**

Chapter one.

I wait with my palm held tightly around Calebs as another one of our peers is called to the middle of the room and Marcus hands him the knife. Today's the day. The day we are given the ultimate choice. Where we belong. I examine the bowls as I try to stop myself from wiping away my sweaty palms on my grey trousers. If I do that Caleb will know I'm nervous. And I'm not supposed to be nervous. I look at the clear water, Erudite. One of the factions I belong in. One of the factions my test told me I belong in. And we're supposed to trust the test. It's supposed to guide us. I look to the smooth abnegation stones. This should be an easy option, if I can no longer trust the test I should at least be able to trust my roots. And abnegation is full of good people, selfless people. I could stay there. And yet I still feel nervous. But I know what I should choose. I know what's best for me. Abnegation. I look to Caleb who's also trembling from nerves. If he's nervous then I definitely should be. I mean compared to him I'm only one thing. Selfish.

"Caleb Prior." Caleb gives me a sad smile and with a last squeeze he walks with trembling legs to the centre of the room. He accepts the knife from Marcus. He gives a small breath as he drags the knife down his palm and moves a steady hand above the bowls, only for his blood to spill into the Erudite water.

My selfless brother, the one person I was sure to stay. An Erudite transfer. The abnegation talk in tense whispers as they watch him walk to his new faction. If he doesn't belong here then how the hell do I?

"Quieten down." Marcus Shouts. Recomposing himself quickly as the hall is silenced. "Beatrice Prior."

I don't notice the people around me, only notice how the path has grown incredibly longer as I begun walking. I must be the child that stays. I tell myself. I can't have my parents think they're a failure. Yet as I take the knife my mind wonders to the one over faction I belong one I hadn't allowed myself to think of. I barely feel the knife slice through my palm. I should be abnegation. I am abnegation. And yet, my hand moves to the coals on their own. I should be abnegation, selfless. My blood slides down my hand dripping onto the coals. I should be abnegation. But I want to be brave. And now I've picked dauntless.

It takes a while for it to settle in, for me not to go and sit back with my family and instead walk to the black clad group. There a tan boy gives me a toothy grin and pats the seat beside him. I take it gratefully.

"We don't usually get many stiffs." He chuckles offering me his hand. "I'm Uriah."

"Beatrice." I breath taking his hand gently. He cocks an eyebrow.

"If you're going to be in dauntless you're going to have to try harder than that." He says griping my hand tightly. "We don't break so easy."

"Noted." I say trying again, making his smile grow.

"Thata girl."

We stay silent for the rest of the ceremony until he jumps up, giving me a weird look when I don't do the same.

"Uh stiff. Now's the time we you know... Run."

I turn to him, trying to keep my gaze from Caleb. "Excuse me?" I murmur, but Calebs eyes stay on mine. We both left.

"Oh for the love of god." Uriah groans dragging me from my seat. "You're lucky I'm nice." He pulls me along with the other Dauntless members.

"Where are we going?" I question. Causing Uriah to roll his eyes.

"The train tracks. Duh." He says. "Are you sure you picked Dauntless?"

"I'm sure you're an ass." I mutter, getting a glare in return.

"How about you stop with the attitude and start running."

I nod giving him a mock salute. As we join the Dauntless racing down the stairs.

I'm the slower one of the group and find myself trailing behind as they jump down the stairs and sprint through the city. But Uriahs hand doesn't budge from my arm as he half guides half drags me with the pack. When we reach the tracks I hit the floor gasping for air, my chest heavy and my face red.

"You know this is the easy part right?" Uriah says as he perches beside me, completely fine after the heavy sprint.

I don't have the voice to talk so I just nod.

"And we've got to jump onto a train?"

I nod again.

"You sure this was a good idea?"

No. I have no idea what I was thinking but I can't say that. I nod again.

"Well okay... But I can't babysit you through it. I can get you to Dauntless. And even doing that is more than anyone else will do. After that you're on your own."

"Thank you." I pant.

He gives me a friendly grin. "No probs stiff. Now get up and look tough. You're riding in the big boy car."

I push myself off the ground trying to match Uriahs grin.

"Now." He laughs, clicking his knuckles. "Run like hell."

I don't wait for an explanation as we both begin sprinting forward, and I try as hard as I can to keep up with Uriah.

"I'm going to open the door!" He screams. So he can be heard over the loud bellows of the train. "As soon as I'm in. I don't care how you do it. You've got to charge for that door."

I nod as he flings himself at the train landing just outside the door, he presses the button and is in almost instantly. My attempt was not as elegant. Unless you count running and flinging my body through the hole with a battle cry elegant. Uriah on the other hand seemed to be quite impressed.

"You made it!" He says putting his palm by my face. He took it away after seeing the confusion on my face.

"Really? You really don't know what a high five is. Wow."

A girl with a shaved head is next through the door, landing catlike on her feet. She wrinkles her nose at the sight of me.

"What is it bring a stiff to work day?"

"Bite me Lynn." Uriah sticks his tongue out. She just shrugs at the gesture. Soon the train car is full of people in the Dauntless black clothing. Each giving me an odd stare. Uriah rolls his eyes.

"What never seen a stiff before? God."

"Thanks." I smile as I play with the hem of my shirt.

"I told you." He winks. "I'll help you to Dauntless."

"But that's it."

"But that's it." He repeats. Almost sorrowfully. "Sorry. But initiation is brutal. Even for the Dauntless born."

I give him my most confident grin. "I can handle it."

"Of course." He mutters. "Jumps onto a train and now she's cocky."

I feel myself elbow him. And then quickly realize what I've done and try to apologize.

But before I can he elbows me right back. A teasing smile on his lips.

"Are you going to jump off the train in a minute or do I have to push you?"

"I'll jump." I reply. And stand heading for the door.

"Just rush out." He says.

I nod and feel myself rush from the train, refusing to look at my surroundings. Until I hit the floor. Hard. Gravel digging in to my skin. As I realize I'm on top of a roof.

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?" A girl in the candor black and white laughs. As we help each other up.

"I'm Christina." She states holding out her hand.

"Beatrice." I reply taking it.

"Well you got here." Uriah winks, patting me on the back. "My job is done."

"Thanks," I say. As he rushes to join the other Dauntless born.

 **Okay, I know it looks like it's about the other Petrad but I promise it's not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know where have I been, what the hell? It's been forever. Yeah. My bad. Sorry.**

Chapter 2

"Listen up! My name is Max!" An older man states. His voice booming over the group, it was a voice of power, a voice that made sure you didn't question who the superior was. He jumped onto the ledge with ease. "Behind me, several level down is our members entrance. If you can't muster the will to jump, you don't belong here. Transfers first." He grins looking towards our multicolored group.

"Is there water at the bottom?" An Erudite questions.

"Who knows?" Max shrugs, as though our safety was none of his concern. To be fair it probably wasn't.

I search the group, looking for someone who showed the confidence to be the first. But all I saw where people trying to hide in plain sight, trying to busy themselves in minute tasks as if too busy to take the plunge. As I try to see even the slightest bravery in one of us. I catch Uriah's watching eyes. He wiggles his eyebrows provocatively. And as they move I can almost hear him say-

Go on stiff. I dare you.

I give him my most confident smile in return, which if honest wasn't much and try to surface a wink. And by Uriahs taunt or maybe my own will. I feel my voice pipe up.

"I'll go first."

Max's eyes widen ever so slightly, only for a second but I catch it as I march to his side.

Laughs and digs begin as I look down. Seeing no ground, only a drop that seems to go on forever.

"Oh the stiff, this'll be good." An Erudite snicker to his friend.

"Funny." I hear Uriah chip in, arms folded. "Never thought I'd see someone brag about a stiff being braver than them."

The Dauntless initiates start howling brashly as Uriah gives me a cunning wink. Pointing his head towards the ledge.

I take a deep breath as I force both feet on the ledge. And I don't allow myself to think, to fear I just lunge off of the edge.

The sensation of falling through the air felt like being caressed by the wind, felt electrifying. I may have enjoyed it. If I wasn't worried about plummeting to my death. There was air, oh so much air and then suddenly it all vanished from my body. As I hit something. Hard. I tried to gain my breath as the material began to cradle me. A net. Of course there was a net. I let out a retched giggle as my head began to swarm.

I just jumped off of a building.

A really tall building.

I try to calm down, as hands wave for my attention, but I fail and the giggles keep coming and I crawl towards the closest pair and am pulled to the sanctity of solid ground.

A tan boy stands in front of me, with questioning eyes.

"A stiff really?" He says with an arched brow.

Another giggle escapes me. Causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"I don't know what you're laughing about. You just lost me twenty points."

"I just jumped off a building." I beam, still drunk with adrenaline.

He shakes his head with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Yeah I know. I was there."

"Zeke! Name?" A rumbling voice orders.

"Well if you'd give me a minute." Zeke waves off. "I was getting to it."

"Well get to it!"

"Okay god. No need for the temper Four." Zeke snarks. Before turning back to me. "So what's your name stiff?"

"Uhm. Beatrice." I reply.

"Oh no. No no no." He states with disgust. "That is way too long and too..." He pauses to consider. "Stiffy. Yep too stiffy."

"We'll it's my name." I shrug back agitated.

"Zeke!" Four growls impatiently.

"Oh my god. Four. It's Tris okay? Will that suffice your busy schedule?"

Four pays no attention to Zekes remark. "First jumper. Tris!"

"Tris?" I say scrunching my nose.

"Yeah." Zeke replies nonchalantly. "Short and sweet. I mean hey you got the short part down."

My mouth hangs agape. "Excuse me?"

"No need." He says holding up his hand. "I'm leaving anyway."

He turns, walking away. With a mutter. "I was sure it'd be a candor."

And all I could think was. What an ass.


	3. Message

Hey guys, I'm back. Just made a Tumblr for my fanfics so send us a message on there to let me know which fics you want updated. If you have any new fic ideas or if you just want a chat.

blog/parissnowistrying

Peace out my lovelies


End file.
